The yoyo is a device consisting of two yoyo halves, an axle for connecting the two halves, and a string tied to the axle.
Before a user begins operating a yoyo, the string is round around the axle. The user holds one end on the string and throws the yoyo downwards. When the string of the yoyo is stretched, the yoyo can be made to “sleep,” the axle of the yoyo spinning within a loop of string. As the body of the yoyo spins, a gyroscopic effect occurs, stabilizing the yoyo on the yoyo's axis and permitting time to perform a number of movements. By flicking the wrist, the user may make the yoyo return to the user's hand, with the string again wound around the axle. The user may engage in numerous different tricks with the yoyo in the sleep mode. The present invention enables the yoyo to perform a greater variety to tricks not seen before.